


The Merman and the Siren

by joyfulwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Kaito just wants more than his boring life as a merman, and meeting a siren definitely spices things up!





	The Merman and the Siren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/gifts).



“Kaito you can’t go!” 

Shuichi Saihara was currently begging his friend, Kaito Momota, not to leave. Leave where you may ask? Why, to visit the sirens of course. 

You see, Kaito and Shuichi lived in a big community of merfolk. Typically happy and colorful creatures, the merfolk were very happy to help humans, and in return the humans didn’t hunt them. It had been like that for centuries, and both parties benefited from it, it was a win-win. And thanks to interactions with the humans, Kaito learned a lot of things, including astronomy and the meanings behind constellations and the stars and the planets. He didn’t realize that there was so much more than just human life, there was space and, like the ocean, there was a lot of space that hadn’t been explored yet.

He was able to make a makeshift telescope out of a big piece of coral and a lens he had been given by Shuichi, who had found it and polished it up. It wasn’t perfect, but it was all he had and it worked for him! 

Anyway, one day he conversed with a couple of sailors, who were telling him about a buddy of theirs who got caught up with a siren. His boat had crashed and he had.. Well, he was no longer with the land of the living.

Kaito had heard stories about sirens, then again so had everyone in his village. Sirens were evil creatures who lured sailors to their deaths with their sweet voices. Kaito wasn’t exactly sure how to describe them, since he hadn’t really seen one before, but to everyone he had talked to before, they were apparently very ugly creatures. They were a cross between birds and nymphs, which, he imagined wouldn’t look THAT bad, but then again he had never seen one before. 

Back to the present, that was why he was gonna go searching for one! And why Shuichi was currently trying to convince him not to.

“Cmon Shuichi, I’ll be fine! Besides, they don’t reside in the water right? If I happen to find myself in danger, I’ll just dive down really fast!” He grinned, slapping his back. “Don’t worry about me okay? I’ll be back before sundown!”

“I still really disagree with this idea.. I mean, sirens aren’t kind creatures, and who knows what they could do to you?” Shuichi sighed and shook his head. “However, I’m not your caretaker so I can’t stop you, I can just strongly advise you not to go.”

“And I can respectfully ignore your advice and go anyway!” He smiled and swam off, waving goodbye. He was going to find a siren no matter what!

———–

It took him a while, but he actually managed to stumble across a cave that had the perfect living conditions for a siren. Dark, damp, human bones everywhere.. Well, if a siren didn’t live here he’d be a little bit afraid to see what did. But as of now, he was interested in meeting one! “Hello? Anyone home? Your friendly neighborhood merman coming to say hello!”

Just then, he heard a swoosh behind him, and when he turned around, was the most.. Breathtaking creature he had ever seen! 

She had wings, long ones, ones that resembled a raven, and her hair matched in color. Her wings sprouted out behind her, however her arms and legs were covered in black feathers. Her feet were talons, and she wore something resembling a white rag as a top.. Though, it was covered in red stains that he could only imagine to be blood. “Who are you, and why are you in my dwelling?”

“O-Oh! I just wanted to introduce myself and say hi! I’m Kaito Momota!” He grinned and stuck his hand out, waiting for her to shake his hand.

She paused before hesitantly shaking his hand, her bloodstained, calloused hand squeezing his nice, soft one. “Hello..”

“What’s your name?” He smiled, her hand was tiny, but it seemed to fit really nicely in his. “Do you have one?”

“Of course I have a name!” She snapped, pulling her hand back. “It’s Maki.. Maki Harukawa.”

Kaito grinned, slapping his tail against the water. “Sorry did I.. Ruffle your feathers?”

“...What’s wrong with you.”

“It was a joke!” He laughed, wiping his eyes. “Man, I make myself laugh sometimes.. So do you live here by yourself?”

“Sirens are solitary creatures.. Well, mostly. I used to be apart of a group, but it became a little bit too much, so I left.” She sighed, sitting down on a rock, facing him.  
“It’s much better on your own though..”

Kaito frowned, tilting his head. “What? Being on your own isn’t better! If anything, it’s just a lot lonelier.. Aren’t you lonely?”

“What does it matter? I don’t care, and I don’t need anyone. People just end up disappointing you and using you anyway.”

“Well.. That’s sad that you think that way.. But not everyone is like that!” He smiled and swam closer to her, happily surprised that she didn’t recoil. “I’d be happy to show you people who aren’t like that!”

She raised an eyebrow, looking apprehensive. “I don’t know.. People tend to run in the other direction when they see me, unless I’m singing..”

He grinned, tilting his head. “Oh yeah, can I hear you sing? I doubt it would affect me, unless you want to eat me?”

Maki sighed, crossing her arms. “No, I wouldn’t.. Normally if I could’ve, I would’ve done it already.. But..”

“Buuut?”

She huffed, looking away from him quickly. “I don’t have to explain anything to you, ocean dweller..”

“It’s Kaito!”

“I know.”

He grinned, holding out his hand again. “Please? Let me introduce you to people I KNOW won’t judge you!”

Maki sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling it back immediately when he tried to dive underwater. “I can’t go underwater dumbass..!”

“Oh, right, sorry!”

————

After a while of waiting, Kaito brought up a couple of his friends. A merman who looked wary and had a black, shiny tail, and a blonde mermaid with a lavender tail. “Guys, this is Maki! Maki, this is Kaede and Shuichi!”

“H-Hello, pleased to meet you Maki..” Shuichi stammered, holding his hand out. “Y-You um.. A-Ah..”

Kaede sighed and pushed him away, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you Maki, I’ve heard good things, from what I managed to get from Kaito.” She chuckled. 

Maki smiled a bit. “He seems like the kind of person that sees the good in everyone..”

Whilst they were talking, Shuichi pulled Kaito to the side. “Are you crazy? A siren?? And you brought her here?!”

“Dude, shut up..!” Kaito hissed, shoving him. “I’m just trying to get her acquainted with other people, she literally has zero trust in anyone!”

“Maybe because nobody trusts her! She’s a siren, a demon essentially! She could eat us at any moment! I beg of you to think this through, think of our village!” He sighed, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Please.”

“You know what? I don’t care what you say, I like her and I want her to feel accepted! So either fake being nice for now or leave.” He huffed and swam over to the girls again, smiling brightly.

Shuichi sighed and went back over, making polite small talk with her, though mostly staying quiet. Kaede seemed to like her though, and why wouldn’t she? She was cool!

When the sun began to set, Maki said her goodbyes to them both, and Kaito accompanied her back home. 

“Did you like meeting new people?” He asked, pausing by her rock back in her cave, smiling hopefully. 

She landed on the rock, giving her wings a little flap. “I actually did.. It was nice I guess.. But, uh.. Hey..”

“Hm?”

She leaned down and pecked his cheek, causing his face to go red. “W-Wha-“

“I heard you defend me today.. I just wanted to thank you.. So, thank you.” She stood up, smiling a bit and she flew back up to her roost. “I’ll see you some other time.”

“Tomorrow?”

She sighed and smiled, nodding. “Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr recently about mermaids and sirens, and it turns out sirens aren’t depicted as sea dwellers? But rather as birdlike creatures?? I didn’t know that, so I wanted to write an accurate siren Maki!


End file.
